


In Practice

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stamford is still working at Barts, which proves to be a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Practice

**Author's Note:**

> A response to the first of the [Watson's Woes July 2011 writing prompts](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/453268.html): _Watson injury (any severity), from a different POV than Holmes (meaning Mrs. Hudson, Scotland Yard, Baker Street Irregular, The Villain (whoever he/she may be), etc._

I was taking the night shift at Barts, supervising, when a Lacerated Lower Leg came in, sopping wet and reeking of oil and Thames-water, accompanied by flotilla of Street Arabs. They hovered anxiously and chirped unwanted questions as I coached my students through the process of disinfecting the wounds and placing the sutures so as to minimize the damage. I didn't even look at the patient's face until he caught one of the boys and sent him off to tell "Holmes" that he was in good hands.

I looked then all right, and found him smiling back. "Hello, Stamford."

"Watson?"


End file.
